Sentiment
by 76percentorganic
Summary: Emotions. Snow. Nothing that consists the two is the same. Hikaru. Haruhi. Kaoru. Each like a snowflake, meant to melt and merge into one pool.


A/N: Alright, a little one-shot of mine that might hopefully make sense to others who have actually attained sanity.

(And to those who remain on the clueless side of the earth with me, this writing might not even work with you.)

(…I have been known to write things that are humorous to me, but are dry and boring to others.)

(I know close to nothing when it comes to cars, so don't get all upset and send me messages only to tell me that if a car broke down you couldn't actually use the windows.)

(If it so happens that I am indeed wrong about the window problems, than- this is just FICTION. And, it's my one-shot. Nothing you can do. :P Hehe.)

(Consider this a fair warning…in parentheses.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Sentiment **

There are a variety of emotions in the world, haphazardly popping in and out of society and the people within it at the best and worst occasions, and this is a fact well-known by everyone.

_Almost_ everyone, subtly excluding Haruhi.

She is aware of them, their definitions, synonyms, how your use them, and even their root language from whence they originated from, but she does not _know_ them.

She can use them in a sentence; direct them towards an object, use them to explain someone, but with a voice incessantly accompanied with monotone, making it so that it seems unbelievable that she should fully comprehend them.

Thus was in the case of a chilly winter's day, a chocolate mop of hair practically the only thing visible beneath layer after layer of clothe and a too puffy coat, the only other things notable to be human characteristics consisting of the top-halves of flushed cheeks, an almost too frozen nose and sienna eyes with a look in them that could be considered invigorated.

Perhaps it was destiny, that pre-ordained that she should stumble across them, or paradox deemed it fit to make her a puppet for its amusement (or rather two others entertainment, who names shall remain anonymous for the time being). Either way in the near future she had the creeping sensation she would blame both, as she ambled down the side-walk tenaciously (as tenacious as one thought possible for her), coming upon a none-too inconspicuous black limousine.

A limousine never seemed to be a good thing, in her case, at least. She had never been truly lucky before, but she would try for that elusive thing once more. So as walked by the elongated vehicle and made it past, she _could_ have shouted for joy. But she did not, of course, being no one less than herself.

However, has it been mentioned before that she never actually attained the thing called luck? And that everything practically had the opposite effect on her?

The almost inaudible _whir_ of a window being rolled down caught her senses and triggered her psyche to go on red alert, mind beginning to tinker away at how to escape.

"Haruhi!" Two voices chimed in abnormally perfect unison.

The young woman may not have been accustomed to using emotions, or lack thereof, but never could anyone say she was rude.

Reluctantly, she forced a stone-heavy head, with a body to match, to turn around, eyes meeting the image of two ginger-haired heads sticking out of a window, sized adequately enough to allow two pairs of arms to stretch out, waving her over with fierce determination.

There goes the tea she had planned on drinking when she got home.

…Tea sounded torturously good, while she shuffled back to open window, where the twins' assorted limbs dangled from, frigid zephyr blowing cruelly, one after another.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama." She greeted in the normal fashion, which was quiet and bland.

Their eyes took a moment to silently scorn her garb, disapproving of the fact that it was hiding her figure completely, effectively turning her into a blob.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them, feeling awkward under their scrutinizing gaze, as she should.

The grins that had adorned their faces faltered, though only momentarily, just long enough for the action of a blink and nothing more.

"Just…hanging out." The two stated casually, emphasizing 'hanging' by flopping their tangled extremities a bit for show.

An eye brow was arched, though it lost a great deal of its efficiency because it never really happened; most of her face was past the point of numbness and the ability to properly user motion.

However, the point of disbelief had been crossed.

"Our car broke down-" Kaoru started, and briefly Haruhi wondered how they could consider such a lavishing thing like that limousine a 'car'.

"-So our driver was going to call someone, but-" Hikaru continued, only to stop for his brother, who, of course, picked up the sentence with ease.

"-His cell phone was dead, so he went to go and get some help, and so-"

"-We've been waiting here for _forever_." The last sentence was shared by the two, voices coinciding like a heart and its beat.

"Ah." Was the ever brilliant response from the girl.

The twins swiveled their heads round to look at one another, resting forehead against forehead, and glancing at Haruhi out of the corner of their eyes every now and then.

"Hikaru," Kaoru began, in a tone that screamed whining, "Haruhi is being so uncaring. Doesn't she understand that we're cold?

"If you're cold then close the window, you're wasting heat." The recipient of their whining stated somberly.

They acted as though they had not heard.

"I know, I know," Hikaru responded despondently, "I can't believe she's so heartless as to let us freeze like this."

"How could you have rolled down the window if the limousine wasn't working?" She asked of them.

"The battery of the car is the unit that powers that sort of thing, so even if this breaks down we can still use the windows and the radio." Kaoru stated smartly.

"…But not the heat?" She asked dubiously.

"No, _that's_ a different unit." Hikaru stated, as if it was obvious.

Once more, the two glanced at Haruhi, only to find that their words seemed not to affect the young woman. Had they not been in the pouting act, the twins could have sighed with irritation, if they couldn't provoke her with _that_-

"The Shadow King wouldn't be happy if he knew that one of the lesser hosts had let his two most prized objects, which bring in a lot of money, die, especially if she could have saved them." The two stated harmoniously, though there was quite the implications of menace.

-there was always the darkened path of black-mail.

Haruhi felt her body stiffen (more than it already was, and if it even _could_). Though she highly doubted these two were the 'most prized' hosts of the whole lot, she knew that they could scrape something up that would cause her debts to magically increase.

She could only manage to narrow her eyes a fraction.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Grins turned wicked, a mirror image of each other, and before she had time to process the whole situation, the door opened and arms reached out, lucratively clutching onto her and pulling her into the car, slamming the door shut.

She could only think how much she wished she had been standing farther away from the door, how the prospect of tea was seeming more and more intangible and far off, and how the limousine was not unbearably cold for having being without heat for the long time of, quote, '_forever_'.

Bodies twisted around bodies, arm getting ensnared with arm, she found it hard to keep track of whose limb was whose. Eventually, she found herself in between the two of them, cheek pressed against cheek pressed against cheek.

"Can't you two give me a bit more room than this?" Haruhi asked them, trying to motion around the rest of the vast and spacious limo, though the motion was stifled because of the fact both her arms were being clung to.

"Nope." They stated easily, happily, and seemed to grip tighter to the girl.

However, all was not as pleasurable (or comfortable) for the twins as the usual moments when they clung to her fragile form.

The coat she was wearing was ably working as an 'Anti-Twin Repellent', and in a synchronized motion Hikaru and Kaoru looked at is with clear disdain (well, a glare of wishing for it to die would be more fitting).

"Haruhi, must you wear this atrocious thing?" Hikaru asked bluntly, his only response from the goaded girl being a blank stare,

"It keeps me warm." Haruhi avowed solemnly, breaking her stare only with a seemingly rare blink now and then.

Kaoru leaned a bit over the 'object' (a living thing, mind you, the two tended to forget that her lungs could not function properly while having the diaphragm being squished, and who knew what else), smiling lightly at his brother.

"You know, Hikaru, our little doll could share the warmth with her freezing companions." He stated knowingly, leaning back to his original position with a self-satisfactory smirk illuminating his face.

Hikaru was quick to match the expression, as well as the new nickname for the girl.

"Be a china doll and share." He cooed, his nimble fingers already pulling down the zipper to her coat, and once that was done, before she could protest, he and Kaoru were pulling off the sleeves.

"What's this?" Kaoru cried, eyeing the thick bundle of clothe that still remained, "Tsk. Come, now, sharing is caring. And don't you care about us?"

One sweatshirt, than two, and a long sleeved shirt, the three were huddled together (…it was more like the twins were forcibly keeping Haruhi between them), with the big coat and the other clothes they had pried from her around their upper halves.

A simple gray t-shirt was all that remained on Haruhi's torso, though when the twins glanced at it, as if to comment how that needed to be shared as well, the temperature seemed to drop a great deal around her _somehow_, even though they should have been warm, what with their bodies acting like mini-heaters for one another.

It was a clear warning sign that if they even ventured to utter a single syllable containing the idea that ran along those erotic lines and ideas, that she would be forced to fight back like a rabid animal (not like she could have one, but still, the twins had class and were definitely _not_ going to be called erotic).

So they had to remain being contented by draping themselves over her. Hikaru's face to hers, even though her hair was dampened from the clumps of snow that had been ensnared here and there, arm around her shoulder and left hand holding her right hand. Kaoru had somehow twisted his body around so that he could lay his head in her lap, holding tightly to her left hand.

Subtly, almost inaudibly, a sigh could have been heard from somewhere beneath the midst of limbs and attire.

Through half-lidded eyes, the mischievous twins brought their gaze to look upon the face of Haruhi.

The visage was blank, per usual (save for when she smiled or frowned on that rare and momentous occasion), but that sigh could have been called…satisfied, perhaps?

Maybe even one of enjoyment?

But they would never know, of course, because Haruhi would never be able to express her own self with the correct emotion, to say how felt, if anything, without being in denial.

Later, they would have to figure out how to disentangle themselves from each other.

After all, Haruhi would soon become impatient, what with the thought of tea in her mind.


End file.
